The Elf Who Fell From Grace
by WhiteAsh
Summary: Legolas invites some old friends of his to visit. After raiding Thranduil's wine cellar for the oldest and best wine, Legolas realizes that the wine was being saved for a special visitor. Legolas decides to leave, ashamed for embarrasing his father.
1. The Wine and The Visitor

A/N: My name is WhiteAsh. I am 18 years old, I'm a girl, and I live in Sudbury, Ontario, Canada, Earth. well, you get the picture, with my sister Citti Monroe. This story is non-slash, non-Mary Sue *shudder. HATE Mary Sue.. * And it is definitely not a bundle of swearing and baby-ish blathering. No Legolas talking like a two-year-old, no Aragorn having affairs with Eowyn, and definitely no Hobbit molestation! By the way. I don't have a map of Middle Earth so can someone send me one? Thanks! My email is whiteash_001@yahoo.ca. ALSO! Because I find it very annoying that elves supposedly cannot feel the cold or the heat, I have changed them slightly for my stories. Elrond does, after all, comment on Arwen's hands being cold in The Return of The King. Just a heads up in case someone is wondering about it.  
  
Summary: Legolas invites his friends Taranthuille (an Elf who became a ranger and is considered. well. a ranger) and Ithillin (an Elf who was tortured and mutilated by Saruman and turned into an orc but was transformed back into his true self due to the kindness of Mithrandir) to his father's house to raid the wine cellar. Thranduil is extremely distressed upon finding his most perfectly aged wine to be half-empty, for he was saving it for a visitor. Legolas, Taranthuille, and Ithillin realize the visitor is none other than Celebrian. She has come back to middle earth to visit her husband but Thranduil ends up having to explain his son's foolishness. Legolas becomes terribly ashamed and tells his friends he is leaving Mirkwood.. But where will he go?  
  
Disclaimer: I did not write The Lord of The Rings: The Fellowship of The Ring, The Lord of The Rings: The Two Towers, or The Lord of The Rings: The War of The Ring (which is the original title that Tolkien used instead of The Return of The King, which he thought ruined the whole book). I dedicate this story to the memory of Tolkien, who, against all odds, wrote an original story in a way no one ever thought possible and not only did he succeed, he became very much a wizard himself. I thank him, and all of you who continue to keep his memories alive. I also suggest that if you like Lord of The Rings, please also consider The Father Christmas Letters, which is a collection of letters from Father Christmas to the Tolkien children.  
  
Legolas awoke that morning from a very peaceful sleep. He had dreamt of many things. Of colours, and of sounds. of birds singing, of the sound of children laughing. He smiled happily and sat up in bed. A songbird was perched in a tree by his window. It sang of the golden sunlight, which was shining down on the ground, bringing new life into bloom. Legolas watched as it sang a few more verses then flew cheerfully to another tree to begin its song again.  
  
"It will sing that same song over and over again. and it will be a new song each time." Legolas said thoughtfully. "I suppose I should get up. Today seems too beautiful to let slip by like so many falling leaves."  
  
Legolas rose from his bed and stood up in his room. He turned and gently replaced his covers to keep his bed orderly. Looking over to his armoire, he smiled at what he saw. A fox must have crept into his room and crawled up onto the chair by his desk. It was watching him with a bemused look on its pointy face.  
  
"You are a clever little creature, my friend. I shall call you Pippin, after one of my beloved friends from long ago." Legolas smiled as he walked over to the fox. The fox, not caring much for Legolas, but getting aggravated by the elf's obsession with walking into the path of the sunbeam he was bathing in, hissed sharply in a small bark. Legolas gave a very small gasp and then realizing he was blocking the sunbeam, moved apologetically out of the way. The fox seemed happier about this and settled back down into a deep sleep, his legs curled under his soft body and his head resting on his tail.  
  
Legolas removed his sleeping garments and placed them on his bed. He would wash them later in the day. He opened the armoire and after rummaging through it he settled on his old traveling garments. 'Today,' he thought. 'I shall need to be as capable as I can be. and ruining my robes wouldn't be the way to do that.'  
  
After getting dressed, Legolas walked over to the mirror his father kept in the hall. It was fine silver, with mithrill beads carefully laced into the frame with gold. Legolas sighed. His father was never one to pass up on a good piece of jewelry. Legolas looked in shock at his hair, for he had thought he'd slept very peacefully, but upon seeing himself in the mirror he guffawed loudly. The left side of his head was matted terribly and most of his hair had gathered so much static electricity during the night it was waving about, trying to reach something that Legolas couldn't see. Chuckling, he walked down the hallway and to the front door.  
  
Stepping outside onto the ground, he took a deep breath and winced, then closed one of his eyes slightly. His face took on a look of extreme discomfort and he wrinkled his nose and his brow. Finally, he let loose with a large sneeze. A few birds were startled and shuffled to different branches in the trees above him. Legolas rubbed his nose lightly then continued on to his favorite place in the forest. The tree. His tree. The tree his father had planted for him the day he was born. His father loved Legolas more than he loved anything else in the world. Even more, he often reminded visiting dwarves, then the mithrill he once sought so greedily.  
  
"Ah, yes." Legolas said to himself with a feeling of immense joy. He remembered the day he returned to Mirkwood to tell his father about his many travels with his greatest friend, Gimli, who happened to be a dwarf. Thranduil became extremely ashamed upon realizing that Gimli's father was none other than Gloin, who had been among those dwarves he had locked in his dungeon all those years ago. Gimli had forgiven him easily enough, but told Thranduil that there would be very large consequences if it ever happened again. Since then, Thranduil had welcomed every dwarf who sought aid or friendship from the elves into his house. This was great for Legolas because he and Gimli were always together. Legolas often competed with Gimli in very hard tasks. Gimli was much fonder of the elven drink and of the songs that the Mirkwood elves sang.  
  
Finally, Legolas arrived at the base of the tree. It was tall and strong. Legolas smiled proudly up into its foliage. It was the perfect place for a reunion with his old friends.  
  
A/N: So! That's chapter one for you! How was it? Should I write more? Please read it and tell me what you think. I will except flames if they are of an intelligent audience and offer ways on which I might improve my story. I will not except flames that are hurtful to not only myself, but also my family, who support me in becoming a writer. Thank you all. 


	2. The Plan

A/N: Well. I thought I would get more reviews than just from my sister. sigh. oh well. Here's the next chapter anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings trilogy; they belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
The Plan  
  
Legolas sat for a while, waiting to see if his friends were coming. He had invited them to visit the other day and they replied saying they would both come today. Legolas smiled. T had been far too long since he had last seen Taranthuille and Ithillin. He missed them both terribly. He never knew the would become so close considering the way they met.  
  
Taranthuille was an elven ranger, not unlike Aragorn. And aside from being an elf, he was very much the same as Aragorn. He spoke quietly all of the time, but that is because he never had a loud voice, and he lived wherever he saw fit. He could sleep in the middle of a field and not be disturbed by passers by. Most of the time he preferred being alone, but every once in a while he didn't mind visiting with friends. Upon receiving Legolas's invitation, he was quite eager to come along.  
  
Ithillin's life was a much darker story, which can not be wholly told here. However, parts of it can be. Ithillin was born in Greenwood the Great but was kidnapped by a band of orcs wen he dared venture outside of the woods. In the darkness of Sauron's gaze, he was tortured and beaten for years. Finally, he lost all will to live and this is when he became an orc. Enraged at the world for not having to suffer as he did, he killed ruthlessly and was not afraid of anything. It had been many years before the Grey Pilgrim had freed Ithillin from his torment. Yes, Mithrandir, or Gandalf as Ithillin now calls him, had used his own magic to free many orcs from Sauron's keeping. Upon regaining his sanity and his memories of calmer days, Ithillin immediately rode for his home. When he finally returned to Mirkwood, as it was now called, he found he could not enter due to giant spiders, which pursued him mercilessly. Legolas had slain those spiders and befriended Ithillin. They have been greatest of friends ever since. It is not surprising then, that Ithillin had managed to arrive before Legolas and jump out from behind the tree to scare him.  
  
"Ha!" Ithillin cried loudly, jumping out from behind the great tree.  
  
"Aiya!" Legolas cried in shock as he sprang forward and tumbled onto the grass.  
  
"Legolas! What took you so long to arrive? I have been waiting for.well. not that long I suppose. Anyway, what are you thinking of doing that's gotten you so high strung?" Ithillin asked while grinning with only one side of his mouth.  
  
"My father has some wine from the first age in his cellar, Ithillin. I have been busy lately, checking the manner in which he keeps them. There is only one bottle and it is covered with dust. I plan to try some. but I'll need your help." Legolas smiled.  
  
"You'll never manage to do it alone! I'm glad you invited me!" Ithillin yelped. "Even so. what good is my help without someone to distract your father?"  
  
"That has already been taken care of. I have a dwarven friend named Gimli, who has constructed a secret back entrance to my father's wine cellar. It is perfectly concealed. I'll show it to you once Taranthuille arrives." Legolas said.  
  
"Taranthuille? Well. you certainly have this planned out." Ithillin smirked.  
  
"I need your help just as much as I need his, Ithillin. This is going to be perfect." Legolas grinned.  
  
"What is going to be perfect?" a serious voice asked. Legolas and Ithillin turned in shock. Taranthuille, who had been up in the tree the entire time, was now hanging by his legs from one great branch with an amused look on his face. "You two are priceless. Those faces couldn't be more terrified." Taranthuille laughed. Then, in a mocking voice, he added. "Oh no! It must be one of those awful spiders!"  
  
"Oh, come down here, Taranthuille. Have you heard everything?" Ithillin hissed.  
  
"Yes. And I must add that if this back entrance is so perfect than why do any of us need to distract your father, Legolas? Why don't we all enter together and take what you're after?" Taranthuille said, dropping down from the branch and landing on a pile of moss.  
  
"I suppose we could. but what if my father hears us?" Legolas asked. His plan of his seemed to be getting more complicated with each passing moment.  
  
"He won't hear us. We'll be in and out long before he even suspects we're even near his old wine." Ithillin said, his right hand twitching in eagerness.  
  
"Once a thief, eh, Ithillin?" Legolas said sinisterly.  
  
"Hey, this was your idea, Legolas. You just invited me because you're to afraid to do it yourself." Ithillin smirked.  
  
"I suggest that if we're going to do anything at all, we do it soon." Taranthuille interrupted.  
  
"Then let's get going." Legolas smiled.  
  
A/N: Chapter two for you! How was it? 


	3. The Plan Set in Motion

A/N: Hello, again! I'm still writing in this story because, frankly, I like it too much to not share it with anyone!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership for the works of Tolkien and I never will. I only hope his soul will forgive me for writing about his characters.  
  
The Plan Set in Motion  
  
By the time Legolas, Ithillin, and Taranthuille had managed to find the secret entrance it was midday. Legolas was severely criticized for the length of time he'd wasted by not leaving some kind of sign as to where the entrance was located.  
  
"If I'd left anything to help me remember where the entrance was, I would have probably been found out by father!" Legolas argued.  
  
"At least we would have been in and out of there before midday." Taranthuille added in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Listen. If you don't agree with my methods you can leave now and I'll drink the wine from the First Age by myself." Legolas countered. Ithillin and Taranthuille immediately fell silent and allowed Legolas to continue. "Now, the trick to opening the door is. right. about. here." Legolas found what appeared to be a small fungus on the outside wall of Thranduil's cellar. "It's actually a carving. If you twist it gently like this." Legolas started when suddenly the door swung open with a loud clunk. "Ah, yes. I'd forgotten it made such a loud noise when opening." Legolas chuckled.  
  
"Imbecile. We'll be lucky if your father didn't hear that." Taranthuille hissed.  
  
"He's gone for a walk. I think he's been concerned about something lately. he hasn't been eating much and he's been singing less and less." Ithillin confessed.  
  
"Ithillin! You're one of my father's favorite minstrels! When you sing a song, my father always sings with you!" Legolas said.  
  
"Not lately. not even the tale of Bhrouhhinihrin will cheer him up." Ithillin sighed.  
  
"The wandering centaur without a name. one of his favorites." Legolas noted. "I'm sure he'll be fine soon enough. Come, we've much work to do."  
  
So the three friends set to work on not only entering the cellar, which was extremely crowded due to the love of wine that Legolas's father was known for, but finding the right wine. As Legolas pushed through the crates of ancient wood he noted the one he was looking for. Countless times he'd been asked to retrieve some spirits for guests and such and on one such occasion he'd stumbled upon an ancient bottle. It was from the first age and Legolas could not resist just leaving it there. It was covered with dust so Legolas deducted that his father must have simply forgotten about it. As he approached the ancient crate Ithillin brushed up against another crate that was stacked at an awkward angle. Taranthuille's face took on a look of horror as the crate began to wobble. and then it fell. Ithillin turned quickly to catch it and managed to keep it from hitting the ground. The wine bottles inside clinked around noisily.  
  
"If you're planning on getting us caught, Ithillin, you're doing a wonderful job." Taranthuille snarled quietly.  
  
"Quiet you too! Look." Legolas smiled as he lifted the bottle of First Age wine from the ancient crate. It was the only one left.  
  
"Have you been drinking all of them, Legolas?" Ithillin asked.  
  
"No. There never was much. my father only drank them on special occasions so he didn't keep too many. At least. I don't think he did." Legolas smiled. He carefully pulled the cork from the bottle. The aroma of the wine was overpowering. Taranthuille's tongue began to salivate. Ithillin's right hand began twitching. "Now we each take one sip and then we put it back, alright?" Legolas said seriously and then took a quick sip.  
  
It was like nothing he'd ever tasted before. Sweet and pleasing to not only his mouth, but also his entire body. He felt relaxed. like he was lying in a bed of feathers. All too soon that feeling subsided as Ithillin grabbed the bottle away from him. He protested and made a grab for the bottle as Ithillin drank some but Taranthuille snatched it away and took a large swig. Soon, the elves were fighting each other for tastes of the wine and before they knew it, it was gone. Legolas looked at the empty bottle in horror.  
  
"My father will find out about this." he said in terror.  
  
"So what? Who was he saving it for anyway? Could it have been for Lord Elrond? When was the last time he visited Mirkwood?" Ithillin snorted.  
  
"Or Galadriel." Taranthuille tried. Ithillin and Taranthuille seemed to think this was enormously funny and began laughing merrily. Legolas tried to quiet them.  
  
"Stop! If my father has returned. he'll hear us! Quiet!" Legolas pleaded. Ithillin and Taranthuille exchanged puzzled glances.  
  
"You really are afraid he's going to find out?" Ithillin asked.  
  
"Of course I am! My father was saving this wine for a special occasion. I only wanted us to take one sip each." Legolas started.  
  
"Don't go blaming us, Legolas. You starting draining it too after your first sip." Taranthuille warned.  
  
"Oh and your first "sip" wasn't any different? You drank half of the bottle in one go!" Legolas snarled.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me it's my fault? I'm not the one who went behind my father's back and drank his wine." Taranthuille countered. Legolas was about to retort when a new voice came from the main entrance to the cellar.  
  
"No, indeed you are not." The three elves turned to find Thranduil looking upon them with a saddened expression on his face.  
  
"Father." Legolas gasped.  
  
"King Thranduil!" Taranthuille and Ithillin yelped in unison.  
  
"Legolas. tell me you have not done. what I think you have just done. with the last of the spirits of the first age." Thranduil asked. To this, Legolas could only bow his head in shame. "Taranthuille, Ithillin, you are both excused. Leave from here. I must speak with my son." Thranduil ordered. Taranthuille and Ithillin turned to give Legolas an apologetic look before they left the cellar.  
  
"Legolas. I would like you to change into your robes and meet me in the banquet hall as soon as you can. We have guests." Thranduil said emotionlessly.  
  
"Yes, father." Legolas still found he could not meet his father's gaze. As he walked out of the cellar and finally managed to get outside he felt as if his ribs were going to break under the pressure of this feeling of failure he held. After entering his room, he noticed that little Pippin the fox had left. 'Why did I do it? How can I ever. how can my father ever forgive me?' Legolas thought as he stripped off his clothing. 'Why am I such a child? I'm older than the way I've acted today. Why did he have to come back so soon? Why did we drink it all?' Finally, after dressing in his robes he began to walk very slowly to the banquet hall.  
  
"Legolas. I am glad you have arrived finally." Thranduil said as Legolas entered the hall, still looking ashamed. "May I introduce you to the lady Celebrian. She is here on important business. Having come all the way from Valinor. I had hoped to share with her some of the wine I'd been saving." Thranduil said.  
  
"Lady Celebrian.?" Legolas pondered. 'Hadn't she been. is this the same one?'  
  
"Yes, Legolas. I am indeed the same one, as you so put it." Celebrian spoke, having heard his thoughts.  
  
"Is Lord Elrond here as well?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes. He is down in the cellar choosing the wine we will be drinking. I left that matter to him considering he has a much better understanding of the best of wines." Thranduil said.  
  
"Thranduil, tell me. how is it your son emptied an entire bottle of spirits before consulting with you?" Elrond asked, walking over to them with two bottle of wine in his hands. His expression was that of anger and hurt. He seemed to know exactly how Legolas managed it, and he did not bother to hide his rage.  
  
"My son's child-like behaviour is a mystery to even me. Perhaps he should explain himself." Thranduil offered. To this, Elrond raised one eyebrow in annoyance.  
  
"You. Explain yourself. My wife, Celebrian, has journeyed far and has arrived here to discuss this matter with Thranduil. Thranduil informed me he had been saving his most prized wine for such an occasion. Why did you take it upon yourself to steal it? Answer me." Elrond asked of Legolas, who was now feeling quite out of place among such a host of important elves  
  
"I. do not know." Legolas answered quietly.  
  
"Indeed. Thranduil, I am disappointed in you. I came here to offer my knowledge on the matter at hand and this is how you repay me." Elrond said. Thranduil looked like he'd been stabbed.  
  
"Lord Elrond. I assure you. this was not my intention." Thranduil stuttered.  
  
"Elrond. do not blame Thranduil for his son's. behaviour. after all, we've known Thranduil for many years." Celebrian said. Elrond merely grimaced as a reply. He turned again to Legolas.  
  
"I have yet to forgive you, child. Leave my sight. I must speak with your father and I do not need any more disappointments." Elrond said. Legolas bowed low and left without a word.  
  
A/N: So? Do you like it so far? And as for 'The Matter At Hand' everyone is talking about, that will be revealed shortly. Also, if you want to know the tale of Bhrouhhinihrin I'll put it in the next chapter. Thanks! 


End file.
